


Need A Hand?

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, Baking, Blood and Violence, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Cheeky Wintershock One-Shot.</p><p>Darcy's got Bucky all hot and bothered in the kitchen, but what's he gonna do about it?!</p><p>**EDIT** Ok so it's turned into a 3 or 4 shot now :)</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="http://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com/">Itwasthereaminuteago</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I was making gingerbread cookies today and this happened. ;)

“What are you up to doll?” Bucky asked, as he heard an awful clattering noise coming from the Avengers shared kitchen. “I thought we were under attack.” 

“Making gingerbread cookies! Wanna give me a hand? It’s totally Christmassy.” She beamed that 1000 Megawatt smile at him and he couldn’t say no, could he?

“Sure,” He replied, walking over to the counter, “what can I do?”

Darcy flicked the screen of her Starkpad and it came to life with the recipe. “Ok I’ve got flour…butter, sugar, eggs, all the spices….ooh can you get the syrup?”

Bucky reached up and rummaged around in the cupboard, finally finding the can and flicking it open easily with the edge of the metal of his left thumb. 

Darcy raised her eyebrows. “Handy! Is there nothing you can’t do with that?” 

The question was completely innocent but made the tips of his ears pink, luckily they were covered by his hair so she was none the wiser. Darcy wasn’t phased at all by him, his past, or his arm for that matter. She was more intrigued than anything, just little questions here and there but nothing heavy. She treated him as if he was a normal human being, and he was grateful for that. Unfortunately that also meant that she was as bold with him as she was with everyone else in the tower. She was a relentless tease, he took it all on the chin, but lately some of the things she did and said were driving him crazy.

Darcy meanwhile had prodded the pad which was now blasting out some modern rock song or other and she was wiggling around the kitchen as she waited on the mixer doing its job. Bucky raised an eyebrow, and tried not to look at her ass as she swayed and gyrated in front of him without a care in the world. She really was something else.

“Are you critiquing my dance moves Barnes?” She asked as she went to retrieve the bowl from the mixer. 

Bucky swallowed quickly, his throat suddenly dry. “Um, no…not at all…I, uh...” He distracted himself by examining the recipe. “Hey, I think we forgot to add the syrup.”

Darcy leaned over his shoulder to look, and he could smell her cherry shampoo amidst the cinnamon and ginger. It smelled like Christmas.

She let out a little huff by his ear. “Aww crap. We can add it now, right? It’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, ok 6 spoons?” He asked, tipping up the tin and measuring it into the bowl. As he put it back down the thick sugary syrup spilled over the edge and ran down the side of the tin. Darcy swiped her finger in it and licked.

“Hey, you got some on you there Buck, let me get that.” And before he could do anything his hand was in hers and she was wrapping her sweet red lips around his thumb, sucking the syrup right off. 

_Oh._

Suddenly it really did feel like Christmas. Like all his Christmases had come at once.

Darcy paused as her lips slid away from him, and fucking looked up through her lashes with a tiny glow of mischief in her eyes.

“Mmm, that stuff tastes so damn good.” 

_Oh fuck.  
Jesus fucking Christ. _

There was a rush in his ears as his heart was hammering and all the blood in his body rushed below his belt. This was too much. He _had_ to get out of there.

Bucky must have been standing there with his mouth open staring at her for some time as Darcy started waving her hand in front of his face for a reaction. 

“Hey Captain Can-opener, you okay?”

He shook himself, “Uh…yeah, I’m…I need to –“  
Darcy was still looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, the tip of her tongue sliding over her lips catching the last of the syrup. He knew all too well what he needed.

It took all of Bucky’s self-control not to lift Darcy up onto the kitchen counter and bury his face between her delicious thighs. 

“I’ve just remembered… uh yeah, I got a thing….I need to…do” He managed to stammer out his pathetic escape strategy. _Come on Barnes, get it together, you’re acting like a fucking teenage kid._

“A thing?” Darcy quizzed, unable to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

“Yeah. An arm...thing. Just need to make sure it’s working ok, y’know, with the…stuff…on it” He swallowed roughly.

Darcy nodded slowly, grinning at him. “Suuure…no worries I’ll just, finish up here then.”

Shooting her a nervous smile he was turning on his heels and sprinting up the corridor in 5 seconds flat with Darcy's cackling laughter fading behind him.

It wasn’t a complete lie. He did have an arm thing he needed to do…

 

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll keep this one going a little while longer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since you asked so nicely, and I couldn't leave him hanging - here's a lil bit more!

“…f-fuck….yesss…”

Bucky braced himself against the shower stall, the hand of his prosthetic arm clawing at the tiles as his real one worked rapidly up and down his painfully hard length. The water plastered his hair against his unshaven jaw, droplets running down his heaving chest as he panted into the steamy air. He was close. 

The one picture in his mind was of how Darcy had looked at him after dragging her wet tongue over his thumb – hot as fuck and adorable all at once. He imagined what she’d look like coming for him as he lapped and sucked at her clit, bringing her to the edge before he plunged into her and…and…

“OHH _FUCK_ , DARCY!” Bucky’s legs shook and buckled underneath him as finally came, thick rivulets of semen coated his hand and stomach, only to be washed away soon after by the hot shower water. He slid down with his back against the stall until he was sitting, gasping and shaking as the last of his orgasm shuddered its way through his body. 

_Shit._

This was so wrong. Getting off on a fantasy of a girl who’d never actually get with him.  
_What the fuck is wrong with you son? You used to be good at this game._

He cleaned himself up, dried and dressed, and when he opened the door into the lounge he found Steve sitting on the couch with an eyebrow raised.

“Again?” Steve asked.

Bucky ignored him and stormed his way over to the coffee machine.

“Buck, seriously, you need to sort this out. You’ll go spare, believe me, I’ve been there.” 

Bucky took a swig of coffee and looked over at him. “What the hell I am supposed to do then, punk?”

Steve squinted at him as if he was stupid. “Oh, I dunno…maybe ASK HER OUT?” 

“Dude, she’s not interested, you know damn well that it’s just how she acts, just like she does with everyone else. It’s me that’s gotta get a grip.”

Steve was amazed that he managed to resist making a joke at the expense of his best friend’s horniness and congratulated himself internally. “Buck, she doesn’t. It’s just you.”

“Nah.”

“Seriously, Darcy only acts that way with you, haven’t you noticed?”

Bucky shot Steve an incredulous look. “That ain’t true.”

“It fuckin' is. All those little looks, comments – like the rest of us hadn’t noticed. She’s hot for you Barnes, you need to step up and stop wasting her time.”

“Stop fucking with me Steve, you just wanna see me act like a fool.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “For god sake Buck, I’m serious. Get on that train before it leaves the station, you know she doesn’t mess around.”

Bucky stared at his coffee for a minute, and then back at Steve.

“Fuck off Steve.”

Steve got up and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s your loss pal, don’t say I didn’t try to steer you right.” He made for the door. “See you down at the meeting…she’s probably saved you a seat…”

Steve ducked out the door quickly as a coffee cup crashed against the wall just where his head had been seconds earlier. As the brown liquid dribbled down the white paint, Bucky slumped on the couch with his head in his hands.

_Oh boy. What if that cocky asshole was actually telling the truth, how had he been blind to it? Had he conned himself into believing no-one would ever want him, after all the terrible shit he had done…?_

He cleaned up the shattered pieces of mug, scraped his hair back with a tie and headed down to the meeting, albeit a bit late. 

Outside the door he took a deep breath to steady himself before he pushed it open. Tony, Jane and Bruce seemed to already be deep in the sciencing, Clint and Thor were talking weapons as usual, and Natasha and Steve looked up at him from their fucking idiotic schoolgirl giggling with shit-eating grins on their faces. 

He looked round and there was Darcy, chewing the end of her pen, looking stunningly gorgeous even in her old skinny jeans and t-shirt dress. She was smiling and patting the empty seat next to her.

“Hey Bucky, park your mighty fine ass right here, you’re on Team Taser today.” 

Bucky quietly gulped and sat down next to Darcy, all the while making murder eyes at Steve and his new BFF who were nudging and winking at each other. 

Darcy leaned in and whispered right in his ear, making his whole body tense up. “Nevermind those jerks, they’re just jealous cos we’ve got the best hair in the whole damn team.”

“Uh, I guess…” He replied, looking everywhere except directly at her.

“Damn straight Barnes, has no one ever told you how damn delicious you look with your hair up like that?”

Oh god, she really just called him delicious. His cheeks turned ever-so-slightly pink and hoped Steve hadn’t heard.

“….No?” 

“Well, it’s yummy. You’re lucky I’m veggie or I’d eat you up!” She smiled at him

Bucky took another deep breath. _Okay chump. Here goes nothing, its just a bit of small talk…_  
“So you’re vegetarian huh? What kinds of things do you like to eat?”

Darcy threw him a wink, then said something that completely caught him off guard.  
“Why don’t you ask me out to dinner and you’ll find out?”

“Uh…I….” Oh this was moving very fast indeed. Not that he minded but…

Before he could say anything in response, Tony clanked his Axe Cop mug down on the table. 

“Kaaay then, if ‘Team Taser’ are finished making darling dinner date plans, can we get this god-damn meeting started so I can get back to watching my show?”

Steve snorted and then yelped as Natasha elbowed him sharply and smiled.

“Jesus Nat!”

“Rogers, you know how much Stark loves his Downton Abbey, please don’t mock him.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t that I was laughing at – OW!” He chuckled as she got him again, right in the ribs.

Bucky tried to sink down behind the dossier he was holding up in front of him, wishing a hole would open in the floor and swallow him up. He must have re-read the same sentence over 30 times as Tony briefed them all on the next mission.

Suddenly, a small folded scrap of paper was hooked over the top of the file. He read it. 

_\--- Maybe we could just do coffee and gingerbread first? :) ---_

Darcy must have read the look on his face as pure panic when she proposed he take her out to dinner…on what might actually be a proper date. It had been a loooong time since he’d chatted up the dames. Sure he could put all sorts of plans into action in his mind, but when he went to open his mouth, it all fell to pieces.  
_It’s just coffee….I think I can do coffee. Yeah, coffee’s good._

He managed to look at Darcy and give her his answer in the form of a nod and a smile. Her face lit up and she smiled back at him before twirling her pen in her fingers and then chewing on the end. 

The rest of the meeting passed without incident. That is until, while shifting in his seat, Bucky’s leg brushed against Darcy’s for the briefest of moments. 

“Sorry about that.” He mumbled, and then sat still and didn’t breathe for ten seconds until he felt Darcy’s knee thump into his right thigh. 

“S’ok…” She replied, a tiny smile tugging on the side of her mouth.

As Clint ran through the exit strategy, Bucky found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what was being said as Darcy would randomly bump against him under the table. The bionic plates in his arm shifted and clinked as his hands fidgeted and he wondered if he should start forming his own exit strategy.

Natasha stood up and pointed at the holographic schematic of the stronghold they were planning on breaking into. 

“So there’s a couple of weaknesses around this area…” She said, gesturing at what looked like a door about 6ft thick.

Darcy’s leg had stilled but was now pressed firmly against his. He didn’t dare move.

Natasha continued. “They won’t have the time or ability to retaliate if we breech this point right – “

Bucky tensed as Darcy had shifted her hand from her leg to his, and was now sliding her warm fingers ever so slowly from his knee, up the inside of his thigh.  
_Jesus, not here Darcy, not here._

“- here.” 

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was pulling her plump bottom lip between her teeth in a way that would most definitely have him half-hard if she kept on. And she did.

Bucky looked around, had anyone noticed what was going on? He’d never hear the end of it from Steve if he found out. Just then, he felt the tips of Darcy’s fingers brush the head of his cock making him involuntarily react to her touch. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he quietly choked back a gasp as she slowly circled around the tent that had set up in his pants. 

She was dangerous, and _fucking hell_ he wanted her.

He fought to stop his hips tilting up as she pressed her palm down hard against his now throbbing erection.

“Bucky – hey, Buck!” 

He hadn’t realised he had zoned out and Steve was now standing next to him practically shouting in his ear.

“Anyone in there?”

“Huh?”

“Weapons, Buck. Do-you-have-anything-to-add?” Steve punctuated each word by flicking his finger against his best friend’s metal shoulder. Only he could get away with doing such a thing.

Clearing his throat, Bucky shifted his hips further under the table. Darcy innocently chewed at her pen, discretely drawing her hand away from Bucky’s lap.

“Uhh, nope. Nothing to add, all sounds good to me.” He answered, his voice almost wavering.

Tony stood up. “Okay then kids, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” He swaggered out followed by the others, including Darcy. Bucky stayed exactly where he was, for obvious reasons.

Steve turned back towards him before he went through the door and cocked his head at Bucky curiously. “You comin’ or what?”

“Yeah sure…I’m just gonna, read this over a couple more times, make sure I got this right.”

“Right…see you later then, jerk.” And with that Steve left him sitting alone in the meeting room, staring at the dossier.

He re-read the small scrap of paper under his thumb, a new one.

_Coffee at mine in 10? ;)_

Yeah, coffee sounded pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED....
> 
> They really need to get on with the fuckin' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bucky finally get that coffee?

Darcy paced the length of her apartment, biting on her lip and fiddling with her hair. It had been half an hour since she left Bucky with her invitation. She was beginning to doubt if he would show. Had she come on too strong? Steve had said Bucky would need some bigger hints to get across how she felt about him, but maybe she’d gone a bit too far…  
She truly felt bad about riling him up so much, especially in the same room with the others, but at the same time it was a huge turn on. He could have moved away but he hadn’t, and the way his body had reacted made her feel a heat build in her. And it wasn’t just that, she really did care about him. She wanted to make him feel he could trust her, just…make him know that he was wanted.  
_Oh shit shit shit. Please say I haven’t fucked this up_ she thought to herself as she slumped down on the sofa. _If he does show, that’s it, no more games. I’ll talk to him, I’ll tell him how I really feel._

 

Outside in the corridor, Bucky was also pacing. He swept the loose strands of hair back from his face, moistened his lips, and cleared his throat as he geared up to knock on Darcy’s door.  
His fist stopped in mid-air before it contacted the door. What if this is just some cruel trick…what if she wasn’t interested in him at all? He was still very tentative about where he placed his trust, with Steve it was a given, with the others it had taken some time to build up and to know they were on his side. He hardly really knew Darcy, but he _thought_ he could trust her…he really wanted to. He should at least give her a chance?  
She would be wondering where the hell he was. He took another deep inhale of breath.  
_Ok, If I go in there I’ll talk to her, I’ll tell her how I really feel._

He knocked.

Darcy slid back the door and smiled at him. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Technically, I didn’t…you left me hanging down there.” He winked at her, feeling a little bit off his old self show through.

Darcy laughed, “I’m sorry about that, and I’m sorry if this is all too fast.” She stood to one side of the door. “Please, come on in to Chez Darce.”

Bucky followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind him. “It’s…a little fast, but don’t apologise doll, I’m just a little rusty is all.“

Darcy suddenly ran to open the cupboard under the kitchen sink leaving Bucky confused.

“I think I’ve got something that can help with that!” She shouted as she rummaged around, finally producing a blue can with ‘WD-40’ emblazoned on the side and presenting it to him.

“For your arm….thing.” She said, grinning as he took it from her.

Bucky couldn’t help snorting with laughter. “Thanks sweetheart, you’re fuckin’ hilarious!”

She hit him with that 1000 megawatt smile again. “I’m serious though Bucky, if this is too much, just say. It’s okay I understand, we can still hang out and be friends?”

Bucky set the can down on the counter and took a deep breath. 

“Darce, I really like you but – “

She cut him off, unable to stop the words tumbling out. “I knew it! Oh god I’m so sorry, it was just…Steve, he….suggested that maybe–“ 

Bucky’s left eyebrow shot up. “Steve suggested what?”

Darcy started pacing again. “It started months ago, I kinda had a crush on you…I mean, I do…have a crush on you – what I meant to say is that I like you. A lot. And I wasn’t sure if I should do anything...because of….”

Bucky’s heart jumped right into his mouth. She really did like him, but his past -as it always did- was gonna ruin any chance he had at happiness. He scuffed the floor with his boot. “Because of how I was?”

“I didn’t wanna push you into …something. I know how hard it is, y’know, to trust.” She looked at the floor. “I didn’t wanna press it. But Steve, somehow he had you and me all figured out…”

Bucky smiled. “Yep. He does that.” He made a mental note to take that smug asshole down a peg or two the next time he saw him.

“Well, he said it would be good, for you…that I should let you know how I felt. But I guess I went about it a really shitty way huh?.” 

He shook his head and grumbled under his breath. _God-dammit Steve you meddling asshole sonofabitch…thank you, thank you, you absolute jerk._

He looked up her.  
“You’re right… I mean, about the trust thing – you ain’t done nothing wrong doll, it’s me that’s gotta take the training wheels off. I’ve just been scared to.” He swallowed the lump of fear that had been caught in his throat. “So, you…like me?” He asked.

Darcy nodded. “And it ain’t just because you’re a smokin’ hot supersoldier. Or cos of your perfect ass. And gorgeous eyes, and hair…uh I mean -”

Bucky smiled and Darcy thought she saw him blush.  
He closed the distance between them. Jesus, she was so beautiful.

“Y’know, I was fallin’ for you Darcy, but I didn’t think you thought anything of me, how dumb am I?” 

She chuckled and her cheeks also tinged with pink as she met his gaze. “I think we’ve both been a bit dumb!”

He caught her almost imperceptible glance up to the ceiling above them and realised they were standing under a sprig of mistletoe hung from the archway of the kitchen. Bucky grinned and reached to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear as looked back into her blue eyes. He could swim in those eyes, he thought, still gazing deeply into them as his fingers softly traced down her cheek and jawbone. Darcy leaned into his touch.

He heard the whisper of a voice in the back of his mind, and then the words were already freely tumbling from his lips.

“Can I kiss you, Darcy. Is that okay?”

“Yes, I'd like that” She whispered in response, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. She could feel the thrum of his heart and it made her feel warm and tingling all at once.

Bucky slowly leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She was so soft, and warm. His cool metal hand went to the small of her back holding her gently, his normal one to the back of her neck. She was kissing him back, softly, moving closer to him, sliding her hands up and around his neck, his fingers furrowing into his hair. Their kisses remained small and chaste at first, tentatively testing. It had been a long while since he had made out with any girl, but guided by Darcy it was all coming back to him. It felt so good. She tasted so damn sweet. Bucky caught Darcy’s bottom lip gently between his teeth, giving it a small tug that elicited a quiet moan from her. She parted her lips a fraction and flicked her tongue over his for the briefest of moments, but it was so teasing that it drew an almost primal growl from Bucky. Darcy grabbed his t-shirt in her fists and he let her lead him back, their lips, teeth and tongues still moving on one another, hot and messy, until she was sandwiched between his body and the countertop. 

She broke off and Bucky went to pull away from her, frightened that he’d done something wrong. She caught hold of his metal hand before he could, brushed her lips against the knuckles and then held it to her throat, pressing his fingers against her delicate skin until they were wrapped snugly around her neck.

“Wh…what are you doing Darce?” 

She smiled at him reassuringly, but he detected the slightest touch of mischief in her eyes. “I want to run some tests. Make sure that arm of yours is working okay after the other day.” His lips were pink and bruised, he looked so good.

“Um…” Was all he could respond.

She kept her hand over his, stroking lightly. “You can feel sensations, through the metal, right?” 

He nodded. The sensors in his prosthetic were highly tuned, and the signals translated by his brain were almost as acute as those in his other hand. Darcy pressed his fore and middle finger just under the side of her jaw, at her pulse point.

“I can feel your heartbeat.” He mused as he could hear the deep, steady sound almost fill his head. Darcy then led his hand further down, skimming her collar bone and then over the curve of her chest. 

“What else can you feel?” She inquired. As she pressed his hand to cup her breast, his thumb brushed against her nipple and he felt it harden almost instantly through the material. "Pressure?" 

“Mmhm.”

Darcy continued to lead his hand down her ribcage and belly, lifting up her shirtfront and guiding his touch to her skin underneath. 

“Anything else?” She asked, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

Bucky swallowed and let her slide his fingers further down her stomach, almost to the waist of her jeans. She kissed along the line of his jaw and he felt his cock hardening.

“Warm…heat, I can feel…your body heat.” He murmured as he marveled at how gorgeous her curves felt, yielding but firm all at once. He could also feel the beat of her heart quickening, and her temperature rising along with his own as she quickly undid the button on her jeans with one hand. She urged his hand on further down, till he could feel the delicate lace of her panties. 

“What can you feel now?” She breathed against his ear. He couldn’t help the shuddering gasp that escaped his mouth when Darcy finally pushed his hand under the lacy barrier and his fingertips slid down over her slick folds. Growing ever more confident, Bucky slowly circled and curled his fingers drawing the most sinful sound from her.

“God Darcy, you’re so wet…” He bit down on his lip trying to stifle a moan as he felt the palm of her hand press on his straining dick.

“Mmm…and you’re so, fucking, hard.” She was practically purring.

“Darce -“ His breath was becoming increasingly ragged as she stroked and cupped him while she ground into the fingers that were still sliding over her clit. Their lips crashed together, Bucky licked into her mouth as he drew his hand away from her making her whine.

“S’ okay, I got ya…wanna do this right.” As he licked and sucked her arousal from his metal fingers he quickly skimmed his right hand down her front and back between her thighs. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Darcy whimpered as Bucky tugged her jeans halfway down her legs then easily lifted her up to sit on the counter, going back to working her with his fingertips.

He licked a stripe up the side of her neck and gently bit her earlobe. Her scent was driving him wild. “Darcy, can I taste you? Please? I wanna eat you out…”

Darcy’s eyes blew wide in anticipation. She found she couldn’t form a sentence, only moan, nod and struggle to get out of her clothes so she could have his mouth on her. Bucky deftly pulled her boots, socks, jeans and knickers off before running his hands from her hips out to her knees, pushing them apart.

“I’ve thought about this, so many times…”

Darcy blushed. “So have I.”

“You’re gorgeous, doll. So sweet, so wet…” His voice was husky as he fell to his knees, hands wrapping under and over her legs as he kissed his way along her thighs towards his goal. 

“Bucky….ohh –“ Darcy could only whimper as Bucky wasted no time in swiping the flat of his tongue up her slit. When he began twisting and flicking the tip of it over and around her clit she dug her fingers into his shoulders so hard it would leave marks for days. 

He was in heaven. Grabbing her ass in his hands he pulled her even closer to him, lapping up her juices. He could feel Darcy shaking when he traced his tongue around her entrance, spelling out her name with his movements before pushing inside, so achingly slow.

When she threw her head back and cried out with pleasure he thought the whole tower would hear. 

Turns out that they had heard.  
Because pretty much the whole team of Avengers were standing outside the now-open door. 

Steve stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. “Uhm…Buck –“ 

_No. Fuck no. No No No._

Bucky didn’t turn around, but quickly grabbed a teatowel from nearby and tried to cover Darcy’s modesty as best he could. Darcy held onto the small piece of cloth then shouted at the ceiling.

“JARVIS? What the hell?!” Still breathing heavily.

_I Apologise Miss Lewis, however I must obey Mr Stark’s orders and overrides._

They heard Tony’s voice shouting from the hall. “You still love me Lewis!”  
Darcy rolled her eyes. 

Steve continued. “Guys, I’m really sorry to bust in and break…this up, but -”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Bucky was suddenly raging back at Steve. 

Steve looked anywhere else but at his friend. His voice was apologetic but the command was still clear. “Something’s come up. Something bad. We need to go. Now.”

Bucky growled low in his throat and turned back to Darcy who was quickly shimmying into her jeans.

“Go, I’ll still be here when you get back.” She kissed him lightly and stroked her hair back from his face. She nodded down to where Bucky’s erection still pressed against his pants. “I’ll take care of _that_ later. That’s a promise.” She grinned. 

Bucky huffed and kissed her back, hastily rearranging himself before striding out the door with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever? WILL THEY?  
> Oh Hydra you bunch of inconsiderate asshats >:)
> 
> Tune in next time for another thrilling installment in the cock-blocking saga of Bucky Barnes - same sexually frustrated time, same sexually frustrated channel!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The cold, efficient Winter Soldier is back - slicing, punching and booting his way through the operatives like an angel of death…and rock-hard boners.'

It turned out that ‘something bad’ was Rumlow & Friends storming a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in DC. The team suited up and taking the quinjet they arrived in less than half an hour. Nobody particularly wanted to sit near Bucky for fear of getting their head bitten off, or worse. His only communications were grunts and growls during the whole operation. 

Nat and Clint cased the building and quickly took up positions on the higher levels with the intention of driving the rogue agents downwards. Thor and Tony took the middle levels with Bruce on standby in case things got _really shitty_. That left Bucky was with Steve in the basement, ready and waiting for the wave to hit, and to find and capture Rumlow. 

Things kicked off far more quickly than was planned as Bucky emerged from the shadow of a doorway to roundhouse a passing sentry guard in the face. Steve’s exasperated look was missed as the noise from the disturbance resulted in a flood of Hydra agents pouring into the basement with them. Bucky immediately span, flicking his knife up out of the leg holster and then crouched low slashing at the agents’ hamstrings, blood spattering across his face. As he stood another agent ran towards him only to fly back and hit the wall with a sickening crunch as he met the business end of Bucky’s boot. The onslaught of agents kept on and Bucky was a blur of punches, kicks and snapping necks as he barrelled through them all with single-minded purpose. 

He kept all thoughts of Darcy detached. He would not think of her as he was working, not mark her honor with the blood he so easily brought forth with his blade. She was his drive but also his peace. The Winter Soldier was back, an invisible mask that slipped over him, cold, unfeeling. For the mission. 

At least 25 more agents were taken down by Bucky alone, they just kept on coming from the upper levels like a torrent, although none of them were Rumlow. Steve bapped the one guy he was fighting with the edge of his shield knocking him clean out, and turned to check up on his friend. 

“Buck…wait, wait…”

Bucky was straddling an agent who was sprawled on the concrete floor, his face twisting in agony as Steve looked down to see Bucky slowly driving his knife through the guy’s stomach. His hair was wet with blood and sweat, covering his face. He was angling the blade up to point towards the agent’s head. He didn’t look like he was stopping for anyone, not even Steve.

“Rumlow.” Bucky growled at the man, the blood of his recently slaughtered team was dripping down onto his face as Bucky questioned him. “Where?”

The Hydra agent howled in pain, shuddering as the knife twisted within him. “AAAAAAHH! I DON’T KNOW! Please…oh god”

“Buck.” 

Bucky ignored Steve and put a touch more pressure on the knife. “See, I think you do.” 

“UUURRRGGGHhHFUCK! No….no NO! Please god!” The agent gasped, his legs were flailing, trapped beneath the man hellbent on making him suffer.

“This ain’t gonna kill ya…yet.”

“BUCKY!” Steve had grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it back. “Don’t. We’ll take him. We’ll find Brock. Just leave him, come on.”  
Bucky met Steve’s eyes and reluctantly stood up and backed away from the agent. He looked down at his knife and struggled to find a dry unbloodied patch of fabric to wipe it on.

At that moment Tony, Thor and Bruce appeared on the stairway. Tony’s faceplate flipped up and he put his hands on his hips, surveying the piles of bodies lying in a circle around Bucky and Steve.

“Well! Looks like you two had all the fun. Nat – anymore redshirts for us?”

They heard her response over the communicators. “Negative. That’s your lot Stark. We’re on our way down.”

Tony eyed Bruce and Thor. “How many’d we get? Like, one and a half agents each or something?” He looked over to Bucky, who was still dripping red. He was positively drowned in blood. None of his own, all of Hydras. It coated almost every inch of him, dark crimson and sticky, his silver arm was dulled by it, it mixed with his sweat and the oily black paint smeared across his eyes. He was a menacing sight indeed, his shoulders still heaving as he breathed heavily.

Clint and Natasha joined the others, staring wide eyed at the carnage before them. Barton nodded at Bucky. “Feel better?”

Bucky looked up and a grin broke across his face. “Almost.”

“Hey guys, I reckon we should stop him from getting his hole more often, gets the job done a hell of a lot quicker – Did you fuck them to death Barnes?"  
Tony swiftly regretted ever making that remark when Bucky had him by the throat in a nanosecond and it took Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor all their strength to prise him away. 

“Okay, let’s get this asshole on the jet and stabilized, there’s nothing else here that can give us any clues as to where that asshat Rumlow is. We’ll contact Fury after we question this guy.” Steve and Bruce hefted the now unconscious Hydra agent to the quinjet followed by the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, Darcy had taken a shower and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a plush towel, only to be greeted by JARVIS who had a message for her. 

“Miss Lewis, Mr Stark has insisted that you stay in Mr Barnes’ quarters this evening. He has advised there is a package waiting there, something in way of an apology I believe.”

Darcy’s curiosity was piqued. “Ohhhhkaaay…..but if this is some douchey prank by that smug git I’m not gonna be responsible for what might happen to his favourite Audi.”

“Very good Miss Lewis” JARVIS replied. 

Darcy got herself dressed, ate a bit of dinner and headed down the corridor to the elevator. What in the hell was going on. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The team tramped down the ramp of the jet, Thor and Clint carrying their captive on a stretcher. Steve hung back and waited for Bucky, clapping a hand on his bloodsoaked shoulder. 

“Hey buddy. Look, I’m sorry about…earlier.”

“It’s fine.”

“…and I’m sorry I meddled in the first place.” Steve stopped and hung his head, he was so pathetic looking that Bucky snorted.

"Seriously punk, what have you got to be sorry for? You fricken set me up with a dream girl!” 

A tiny smile quirked at the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Yeah, well…you needed to give yourself a break, and I knew you two had the hots for each other.”

“Mmhmm, And now I got a _lot_ to make up for, so ya better let me get to it!” Bucky replied as he started to walk towards the elevator.

Steve called after him. “Maybe you better get workin' on how to override Tony’s overrides this time!”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Darcy slid the door to Bucky’s apartment open and stepped inside. There was a hamper sitting on the kitchen counter and a silver giftwrapped box with tied with a red bow resting on the double bed. She went to investigate the hamper first. It was filled to bursting with fresh strawberries, raspberries and cherries, cold meats, delicious smelling artisanal bread and dips, New York cheesecake, chocolates, macarons and two bottles of fine champagne. Darcy squealed with excitement and ran to the bed, jumping on the covers and reading the card before undoing the pretty red bow on the other package. 

_Team Taser, you’ve got the next two days off, that’s an order. Darce, hope I got your numbers right, Pepper and Jane helped pick it out – Tony & the gang x P.S. Mostly Tony - Kiddo, your boytoy sure has a strong grip... _

Darcy smiled to herself, there were never any better friends in the world. She lifted the lid from the box and unwrapped the layers of tissue paper to reveal a bra and vintage cut knickers in a deep sapphire blue satin, they were pleated in an art deco style and trimmed with silver lace. As she lifted them out she noticed a matching suspender belt and pair of black seamed silk stockings underneath. 

“Oh boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooooooo, finally it is time for The Smut ;)
> 
> Apologies for any cheesey lines.
> 
> **EDIT** I got rid of the condom because when you've got oral birth control and supersoldier serum taking care of any nasties - the sex is just hotter :)

Bucky got a good look at himself in the mirrored wall of the elevator. 

Jesus.  
Fucking.  
Christ. 

He’d better head straight to the shower. He started peeling off his dirty Kevlar armour in the corridor and threw it down the laundry hatch. Pressing his thumb against the glowing blue pad next to the door of his apartment, he stated his name and the security system scanned his retina. The door slid open.

There she was. On his bed. Lying on her front facing away from him. She was flicking through one of his books, her feet kicking back and forth in a totally adorable way. And then he noticed what she was wearing.

Darcy heard the door opening and greeted him as she turned over.

“Hey there soldier, JARVIS let me in, I hope you don’t...OH HOLY SHIT!” She sat bolt upright staring. “Who are you and what have you done with my Bucky?”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Bucky put his hands up as she jumped up towards him. They were still encrusted with blood. 

“What the hell happened?! Are you hurt? Who did this??!” She scanned him up and down worriedly looking for signs of injury. “Please tell me that’s not your blood.”

“I’m fine, just don’t come near me - I’m pretty disgusting. Hydra happened. And, uhh…I kinda went through them…a bit.” He fidgeted.

“Yeah, looks like you literally did. Are you all okay? Or do we need to pack up and get the hell outta Dodge?”

“We’re all good, don't worry. Thought we’d find Rumlow there but he slipped us somehow. Got one of their guys for questioning though, Steve’s seeing to that.” He swallowed down the thought of his own interview technique, Darcy didn’t need to hear about that. He spotted the hamper on the floor near the bed. 

“What’s all this?”

Darcy held out the tag for him to see. “Tony’s apology?” 

“Heh, He sure is a sly bastard. Okay, hang tight, I’m gonna wash this crud off.”

He disappeared into the bathroom only to turn on his heels as he realised something a moment later.

“’Your Bucky’ eh?” He winked at her.

“Yeah… that okay?” She asked, returning the wink and relaxing back on the bed.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, saluting her. “Oh, and permission to be forgiven - I didn’t tell you how damn gorgeous you look.”

“No, you didn’t.” She wriggled around on the bed, leaning on her hands and knees she arched her back which accentuated the curve of her ass. “How gorgeous do I look?”

Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Gorgeous enough that it’s getting hard for me to tear myself away from the sight of you.”

“Mmm, how hard? I could just take all this off y’know, and give you a hand?” She tilted her head and grinned.

“No!” He cleared his throat. “No, keep it on Darcy…keep it all on…” He was itching to touch her. “I’ll be quick I promise, I wanna pick up where we left off…”

“Well don’t keep me waiting too long, I need you.”

He bit down on his lower lip in anticipation of what was to come, quietly groaning at the thought before heading into the bathroom. He was ripping off his ruined clothes in seconds and jumping into the shower before the water had started to heat up. He soaped and scrubbed his hair and body, wincing as he hit a bruise on his ribs he never even knew he had sustained. He had been so focused during that fight, he had just wanted to get back to her. The colour of the water swirling down the drain changed - bright red, pink, clear. He tried to clean himself without getting himself even more aroused, wanting this night to last for as long as possible and give Darcy all the pleasure she deserved, and more. 

As he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and droplets of water still clinging to his hair, Darcy skipped up to him almost immediately. He drank her in, she was still wearing all the pretty silky things, all wrapped up like an early Christmas present. He could hardly wait to unwrap her. 

She handed him a glass of champagne.

“Wanna join me in toasting Team Taser?”

“I sure as hell do.” He knocked the fizz back quickly before putting both their glasses down on the table, and then set about stealing bubbly champagne-tinged kisses from her soft lips. He easily lifted her up with one arm making her yelp, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He sat them down so that she was on his lap, legs either side of his. 

“Mmm, I like this.” Darcy purred into his ear and wriggled against him.

“Careful, you keep on doing that an’ my towel might fall off.” Bucky warned, chuckling as she predictably did it again before leaning forward to kiss him, tracing her tongue over his bottom lip before giving it a quick nip.

He ran his hands lightly up the back of her thighs, following the seams of her stockings before brushing his fingers at the bottom edge of her underwear. 

“You like?” Darcy asked.

She looked stunning, but she looked stunning to him anyway no matter what she wore. He smoothed his hand over her luscious ass and his voice came breathily against her neck.

“Mm, I like very much. Where did this come from?”

“Another present from the guys, ain’t that sweet of them?” She stroked his hair back from his face and wriggled about on his lap again making him break out in a grin. He kissed down her neck to where her breasts were almost spilling out of the balconette bra. Bucky delicately licked her pale skin as he cupped them, the feel of his stubble making her giggle. 

“Uhuh…so sweet…” He murmured, running his hands down her sides to her hips, trying to hold her still.  
“Hey, I told ya, if you keep on like that I’m not gonna be held responsible for the consequences.”

Darcy put on her most innocent puppydog eyes. 

“Oh… I didn’t realise… you mean like, this?” She asked, rolling her hips a little deeper against his, smirking when the action drew a soft rumbling growl from Bucky. She felt him harden completely and caught a tiny glint in his eyes before her world was completely spun around and she found herself on her back, pinned with Bucky’s strong arms on either side of her supporting his weight. Her hands went to his chest and slid slowly down to his hips where she stopped.

“Towel’s still on.” She remarked, her fingers playfully toying with the edge of it. 

“Mm.” He gave the slightest nod as he swooped down and captured her in a kiss. His tongue gently but insistently pushed between her lips, Darcy found herself submitting and parted her mouth to let him in. Tiny gasps escaped as they explored and tasted, wet lips sliding, hands all over, breath growing increasingly rapid as they ignited each other. Bucky became aware of Darcy’s silk-covered legs entangled with his, squeezing him between her thighs and grinding her hips as she tried to find friction. He scooped one hand under her ass pulling her against him, almost losing himself to the feeling of her sliding against his erection. They both moaned with a partial relief, hungry for more. When they eventually broke their kiss for air, Darcy was staring intently at him, her pupils wide and black, and her bruised lips swollen and red. 

“You’re just so fuckin’ beautiful Darcy.” Bucky managed to say between breaths. “I want…all of you, everything.”

He twisted his fingers in her hair, licked across her lips in such a sinful way, and then trailed his hand down the side of her neck, his mouth following close behind kissing every inch of her heated skin. When he reached her chest he pulled the strap of her brassiere aside and dragged the edge of the cup down so he could lavish his attention on her breast. Darcy arched against him as she felt his lips on her nipple, followed by his circling tongue and finally his teeth, teasingly rolling and pulling, making her shudder with pleasure. Bucky leant back slightly, indulging himself a little with a slow grind against her core. 

“Bucky…” She panted. Her body writhed against him, she slipped her hand between their bodies and tugged away the towel that was separating them. “Oops. You’ve lost your towel…” She couldn’t help smiling when his hips jerked towards her as she wrapped her hand around him. 

“Sorry.” He apologised through gritted teeth and closed eyes as Darcy delicately stroked the tip of her thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Mmm, I’m not.” She teased, all the while rubbing the length of the shaft, twisting and tightening her grip, encouraged by Bucky’s slightly strangled gasps. The fact he was letting her touch him like that was making her dizzy with want. When she stopped moving his eyes snapped open and she could see he was almost on the verge of pouting. Darcy pulled on his right elbow and pushed at his left shoulder, trying to flip him over. “Lie back.” She commanded.

Bucky immediately obeyed, pulling her to sit astride him, looking slightly dishevelled and sexy as hell. She bent down to kiss him and trailed her fingers down his chest and abdomen, following the deep channel of his iliac furrow to take his length in her hand again. 

“Darce… uhh, _please…_ ” Bucky whispered endless vocalisations of frustration as Darcy worked him with an aching slowness. As desperate as she was, she wanted them to take their time, she wanted Bucky to get all the pleasure he deserved.

Bucky had similar ideas it seemed. When he attempted to still her with his metal arm she used both her hands to try to pin it down, Bucky didn’t resist and instead used the distraction to quickly slip his right hand behind the satin barrier between her thighs. She almost buckled and collapsed on him as he flicked the fingertips of his index and middle finger over her clit and then slid them down the middle of her folds, easily aided by her wetness. 

“You… mmm… total… ass! Oh, _oh fuck yes!_ ”

Bucky laughed as she cursed him over and over as he slipped and slid his dexterous fingers around, over and between, teasing her as she had done to him. He watched her with desire and fascination as she reacted to his every touch, shivering, squealing, and grinding against his hand. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be even more turned on, but apparently it was. 

He roughly pulled at her knickers and with some careful manoeuvring she was free of them. Bucky sat up and scooched them both up to near the head of the bed. 

“C’mere.” 

With her still straddling him he took her hips in his hands and guided her into position just above his mouth. Darcy whimpered as he licked with the flat of his tongue and then pulled her down to grind against his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her. 

It was so good to taste her again, to have her surrounding him with her scent, giving herself up to him and saying his name with such need. Bucky felt her reach for his cock and momentarily lost his rhythm as he fucked into her hand. He pressed his fingers into the flesh of her hips and ass, curling and thrusting his tongue harder, sucking and flicking her swollen clit making her cry out in such a beautiful desperate way he thought he would come right then. She must have felt him tensing and slowed her movements, pressing up off of him, her cheeks flushed. As good as it felt it wasn’t enough to banish the empty ache inside her.

“Bucky…..I need… you’ve gotta… please, James.” He answered her half-finished gasping by flinging his arm out to the bedside table drawer to search for a condom. "It's okay," Darcy said, catching his arm. "I'm, uh, healthy...and on the pill, so if you're..." Bucky stroked at her hand. "Well, y'know...superserum's got that, uh, covered." He replied, the shyest smile Darcy had ever seen spreading across his lips. She smiled back and shimmied down his body, kissing every inch of skin and lapping a drop of precum that was leaking from his tip, making him growl low. 

Bucky cupped the side of Darcy’s face in his flesh hand, his thumb brushing over her lip, and guided her back to his mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. When they broke apart she returned the deep gaze he held her in, never taking their eyes off each other as he slowly pushed up into her and she sank down onto him.

Her head fell back and she couldn’t help her eyes from fluttering shut with the feeling of him filling her completely, the sensation was nothing short of mind-blowing. Bucky held onto her waist as she moved above him, slowly at first, savouring the delicious friction where their bodies joined. 

“Darce, so good…so, so good…mmm” His eyes were glazed, his breath shallow and shuddering as he fought to keep control. 

Darcy hummed with pleasure, leaning down pressing her breasts against him and laying light kisses along his jaw and neck. 

“I need you, need you so much... “ She whimpered. 

Bucky pressed her down and at the same time tilted his hips up, hitting her at a slightly different angle sending electric sparks up the length of her spine. 

“James, oh god _yes_ ” 

He couldn’t speak. For once he’d lost his tongue. He figured he could put it to better use, licking the sheen of sweat forming at her collarbone while efficiently removing her bra and then mouthing her beautiful breasts. He felt her squeeze him from the inside and heard himself whine. Grasping her firmly he rolled them both over again so that she was now underneath, pulling her thigh up and driving into her up to the hilt. He quickly licked at his thumb and started to roughly circle her clit. Darcy clawed at his shoulders and arms, moaning, urging him, cursing him, and arching up off the sheets in response. He was so close to coming undone.

“Oh darlin’, I’m not gonna… I can’t – “ Bucky stammered out the words between his quickening thrusts. 

“Bucky, my Bucky…” Darcy pulled him down to her so their lips almost touched. “Come for me baby, make me see stars.”

Seeing the fire in her eyes and hearing those words, Bucky lost control. He flicked his thumb against her one more time, sending her crashing over the edge. His hips bucking, giving three long, hard, stuttering strokes, feeling Darcy pulsing around his cock as she came, thrashing her hips up to meet his, milking him, biting into his neck, with waves upon waves of unfettered release washing through them as they rode out their orgasm together. 

He stilled his hand as she shivered in the afterglow. Darcy looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks red, hair all a-tangle. They kissed, long and slow as their breath slowed to a normal rate. He gently withdrew and lay beside her, holding her to him and nuzzling against her neck. 

“So…Lewis” He said, after a minute or two.

“So, _Barnes_ ” She mimicked.

He smirked. 

“Are we ever gonna have that coffee?”

Darcy tilted her head to look down at him and there was that 1000 megawatt smile again.

“Darlin’, we’re gonna have coffee together every damn day if it's like this!”


End file.
